Tras las Cortinas
by Lechuza Black
Summary: Crossover Harry Potter & FMA. ¿Qué pasaría si Sirius Black hubiera cruzado la Puerta al caer tras el velo? Montones de cosas absurdas desde luego... xD ¡¡¡¡5º CAPÍTULO! AL FIIIN! xD
1. Capítulo 1: Roy Mustang

**Este fic está siendo escrito por partes por NatyTuk y Lechuza Black, y no sabemos si os hará gracia, pero a nosotras si que nos la hace, que lo disfrutéis! xDDDDDDDD. Se nos ocurrió en uno de esos momentos de frikifan desesperadas en el msn mientras hablábamos sobre el asunto del arco, velo, etc etc etc... Es una mezcla del anime Full Metal Alchemist con Harry Potter por lo que sí, es una maldita paranoia xD. Para situaros, se desarrolla después de la serie, saltándonos la pelicula y presuponiendo que tiene un feliz final donde todos vuelven al mundo d ela alquimia contentos y felices (Y si no es así nos da igual porke no la hemos visto xD) Y obviamente, respecto a Harry Potter, inmediatamente después de que Sirius cayera por el velo.**

**Capítulo 1º: Roy Mustang**

Cuando recuperó la consciencia se sentía terriblemente mareado. Tenía la sensación de que había pasado horas durmiendo, pero no sabía dónde, ni cómo ni por qué… en su mente, la vaga imagen de un arco de piedra… una risa triunfante… y después gritos y llanto. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Bueno, sólo uno. Por alguna razón era incapaz de abrir el ojo izquierdo. Con rapidez se llevó las manos a la cara en busca del problema, y soltó un tremendo alarido al toparse con la informe cicatriz que sustituía el lugar en el que debía estar. Rápidamente se incorporó despojándose de manera brusca de las sábanas oteando la habitación en busca de un espejo. Al otro lado de ésta, sobre una cómoda de madera encontró lo que buscaba. Se levantó atropelladamente y apoyándose sobre el mueble contempló su rostro desquiciado reflejado en el espejo.

Su ojo izquierdo… _no estaba._

'AAAAARGGHHHH!'

El otro ojo… _no era gris, sino negro._

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHH!'

Su largo cabello negro… _era corto._

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

"¿Qu.. qué diablos ocurre? Este.. ¡este no soy yo!" Permaneció largo rato mirando aquella imagen en el espejo. Definitivamente el hombre que le devolvía la mirada desde el otro lado _no _era Sirius Black. Tal vez podía encontrarse cierto parecido… pero definitivamente no era él! El sedoso flequillo negro le caía con gracilidad por el rostro, haciéndose más largo en la parte izquierda, ocultando la cicatriz que surcaba la cuenca ocular y la mejilla. El ojo derecho era rasgado y transmitía una impresión suspicaz. Además, aquel hombre se veía bastante más joven que Sirius, sin estar surcado por aquellas ligeras marcas que le había provocado la angustia de los trece años encerrado. No, no era él, era el cuerpo... de otra persona. No entendía nada ¿qué había pasado?

Caminó de un lago para otro por la habitación intentando recordar. Su mente estaba nublada. Recordaba haber salido de Grimmauld Place con otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix… sí… habían ido todos juntos… por… ¡Harry¡ ¡Estaba en peligro! Harry estaba en peligro y él estaba ahí, durmiendo tranquilamente. De pronto se acordó de todo. El departamento de misterios, mortífagos, Bellatrix Lestrange… ¡el velo! Había caído detrás de aquel arco y ahora estaba ahí. Bien. De acuerdo. No debe perder la calma. Lo único que hay que hacer es volver a encontrar ese arco… y regresar!

De acuerdo, si el velo lo había llevado hasta ese lugar era posible que lo que había detrás del velo fuera _ese_ lugar. Abrió la puerta de la habitación para encontrarse en el pasillo de un pequeño apartamento. Al final de éste, una puerta entreabierta dejaba entrever una desordenada cocina. Sobre la encimera había restos de un sándwich sin terminar y una enorme pila de platos sobre el fregadero. _ ¿Quién vive aquí? ¿Un Troll? _Se preguntaba mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta que lo conducía al salón. No era demasiado grande. Apenas un sofá, una mesita de madera y grandes estanterías repletas de viejos libros en cuyas tapas se distinguían extraños símbolos y montones de círculos. Se preguntó si serían libros de magia… De pronto prestó atención a algo al otro lado de la estancia. ¡Sí! ¡Cortinas! ¡Tal vez aquella era la salida! O la entrada… o lo que fuera! Rápidamente se acercó al lugar y levantó las blancas (bueno, en su día _fueron_ blancas) cortinas para asomarse al otro lado.

'¿Harry?' Pronunció el animado con una voz que no era la suya. '¿Bella…?'

_ Tal vez haya que esperar un rato _Se dijo a sí mismo, y permaneció allí, de pie, "escondido" tras las cortinas, esperando a que ocurriese… "algo".

…

…

…

…

_Un cuarto de hora después…_

Vale no, esto no es la entrada, ni la salida, ni NADA ningún sitio. El confundido Black decidió regresar a la habitación en la que había aparecido. ¡Tenía que regresar de algún modo!

Su cabeza daba vueltas, nada de esto tenia sentido… Miraba desesperado a los objetos esparcidos por la habitación en busca de algo que pudiera reconocer, pero no había mas que objetos extraños… objetos muggles. Notaba algo inusual en esos objetos, como en sí, los cacharros muggles son raros, no quería llegar a ninguna conclusión.

Tenía que salir de allí urgentemente, llevaba puesto una especie de pijama con llamas rojas (que cosa mas rara y hortera) así que necesitaba rápido algo para ponerse

Empezó a abrir cajones buscando ropa decente, y sólo encontró uniformes azules desordenados entre camisas y algunos pantalones. Le extrañó mucho que hubiese ropa tan rara, pero lo más raro fue, cuando, al abrir un cajón, encontró 60 pares de guantes, todos con el mismo signo extraño arriba. Rápidamente se puso un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca y salió desesperado a la calle.

Había mucha gente, el sol anunciaba que la mañana llevaba pocas horas. Caras amables de las diferentes tiendas le saludaban con cordialidad llamándole cosas como "Sr. Mustang", "Coronel" o algunas jóvenes apuestas que le decían la mano temblorosa le dedicaba a todos un saludo, para responder de alguna manera, pero no conocía a ninguna de estas personas, ni al tal Roy Mustang del que hablaban..

Se preguntó si todos serían muggles, no parecían magos. Se acercó a un pequeño niño que estaba jugando en la calle y muy lentamente se animó a hablar

'Niño'¡¡Su voz! ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Era diferente… ¡¡ no tenía su acento inglés!.- Disculpa, ¿sabes donde hay una lechucería?

El pequeño lo miró con una expresión de profundo desconcierto. Con las cejas arqueadas y con una exagerada mueca exclamó.

¿ Quééé? ¿Una lechu qué..?

Definitivamente, estaba en una ciudad muggle. Suspiró exasperado e hizo otro intento de descubrir más acerca de ese lugar.

Oye y eh… ¿qué lugar es este?

El niño lo contempló de arriba abajo, receloso.

¿Cómo que qué lugar es éste?

Sí, ya sabes… esta ciudad… ¿Cómo se llama?

Pues… ¡Ciudad Central! ¿Cómo va allamarse?

Eh… ya claro… - Definitivamente estaba perdido. ¿Ciudad Central? ¡En su vida había oído hablar de eso! Le hubiera gustado también preguntar a aquel niño en qué _país _se suponía que estaban, pero decidió que era mejor no hacer que lo encerraran en un psiquiátrico.

Se despidió del chico dándole las gracias con aquella extraña voz que no era la suya, en aquel extraño idioma que por alguna razón podía comprender, pero que estaba seguro de que no era inglés.

De pronto, una voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

¡Coronel!- Al principio no se percató de que era a él a quien se dirigían. - ¡Coronel Mustang! … Eo… Coronel… Coronel… ¡ROY!

AARGH! – Sirius se volvió de pronto al escuchar el último "Roy" apenas a unos centímetros de su oído. Se encontró con un joven de ojos azules y cabello castaño claro. Iba vestido con el mismo uniforme azul que había encontrado en los cajones del apartamento.

¿En qué pensabas? ¡Llevo un buen rato llamándote! – Exclamó el hombre, encendiéndose un cigarrillo que sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta. - ¿Vas al cuartel?

Yo eh… … ¿si?

¡Genial! Yo también… obviamente… claro… no es que quisiera faltar hoy a trabajar. – Se acompañó de una sonrisa poco convincente mientras intentaba disimular el sudor de su frente. – Bien… vayamos juntos. – Resolvió felizmente, poniéndole una mano en la espalda a Sirius y empujándole para seguir caminando hacia el "cuartel".

_ ¿Quién eres? _

Sirius se paró en seco. ¿Había sido su imaginación?

_ ¿¡Quién eres? _

No… una voz… ¡en su cabeza! Alguien le estaba hablando!

_ Sí, te estoy hablando YO! Coronel Roy Mustang, el Alquimista Flame! ¡QUÉ HACES EN MI CUERPO! _

Sirius pegó un grito llevándose las manos a la cabeza y doblándose sobre sí mismo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién hablaba? Acaso… ese tal Roy Mustang… ¿era el dueño de ese cuerpo?

Todo alrededor de él se quedo en silencio. La gente miraba asustada a ese hombre que había gritado. Havoc estaba con los ojos abiertos, completamente asustado. Pero el que más asustado estaba era Sirius… con los ojos completamente abiertos y las manos en la cabeza, se balanceaba lentamente de atrás adelante susurrando cosas como: "¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces ahí? Yo no sé nada..."

Havoc miraba desesperado al coronel, quien ahora parecía tener espasmos en el suelo. Se movía de manera extraña y se ponía a discutir en voz alta con… sigo mismo

"_HEY! ¿QUÉ HACES TU EN MI CUERPO?"-_Gritaba el coronel

"_¿QUE QUÉ HAGO EN TU CUERPO? Y YO QUE SE! ESTA MAÑANA ME LEVANTE Y .. Y.. ERA TU!" _

"_TE EXIGO QUE SALGAS AHORA MISMO DE MI! NO PUEDES IR POR CON MI CUERPO? QUE HARE YO?" _

"_Y YO QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA? NO SE NI SIQUIERA DONDE ESTOY, NI QUE ESTOY HACIENDO NO CONOZCO A NADIE DE POR AQUÍ, EL TIO ESTE DEL CIGARRILLO ME ACABA DE CONFUNDIR CONTIGO Y YO NO SE NI QUIEN ES"_

Si, definitivamente algo extraño estaba ocurriendo… Havoc pensó que lo mejor sería llevar a Roy a su casa, que estaba bastante cerca, y... y... y ¿qué mas? No podían quedarse ahí.

Co... Coronel… ¿Por qué... no vamos a su casa… a... allí, puede tomarse.. algo.

"_TÚ.. EL QUE ESTA EN MI CUERPO.. HAVOC TIENE RAZON."_ Parecía más tranquilo, pero seguía gritando… como si no pudiera oírle... la... persona... a la que se estaba dirigiendo. _"VAMOS A MI CASA... Y ME CONTARAS TODO_" Y diciendo esto, hizo ademán de levantarse. Con torpeza levantó la mano izquierda para cogerse a Havoc. Cuando intentó levantar el pie derecho, el cuerpo entero tembló y calló de bruces contra el suelo.

"_No.. NO PUEDO MOVER MI CUERPO!" _

"_QUERRAS DECIR QUE NO PUEDES MOVER EN-TE-RO TU CUERPO, PORQUE ESA MANO IZQUIERDA NO LA MOVI YO" _

Los ojos de Havoc expresaban un temor intenso. No sabía si temía por la seguridad de su coronel, o por la suya propia por junto a él. Y ¿qué era esa extraña conversación que tenía consigo mismo?

'Co… Co… coronel.. venga.. yo.. yo le ayudo' Y diciendo esto Havoc se dispuso a levantarle como si se tratase de una persona discapacitada.

Muy lentamente se dirigieron a casa de Roy. Ambos andaban con paso inseguro. Havoc tenía la sensación de estar llevando a un enfermo moribundo.

Roy seguía con sus discusiones consigo mismo. Conversaciones que eran cada vez más extrañas, al menos, ya había bajado el volumen de su voz

'_Oye… mm… ¿Roy?_ ' preguntó, haciendo hincapié en su nombre.

'_¿Si?'_ era extraño oírle auto contestándose una pregunta.

'_¿En... qué... idioma estamos hablando?'_

'_¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa? ¿En que idioma? En japonés. ¿Tú que crees?'_

Se empezó a reír de lo que acababa de decir, como si fuese una broma '_Sí, claro, hablo japonés. No… de verdad... porque… sé que esto no es inglés, el único idioma que domino. Pero japonés es demasiado... qué broma más mala.'_

La mirada de Roy se oscureció, parecía estar mirando a alguien enfadado _'¡Pues claro que no bromeo! ¿Cómo puede ser que no sepas que idioma hablas? A propósito, ¿cómo te llamas?'_

El cerebro de Havoc optó por ignorar completamente lo que decía Roy. Estaba grave, habría bebido algo esta mañana… o... no habrá dormido… o... ¡¡Dios sabrá qué!

'_¿Yo? Sirius Black. Y sí, me imagino lo que estarás pensando, soy de la importante familia de magos, toda mi reaaal familia es de sangre pura y tenemos magos desde antes de la época de los romanos y bla bla bla…'_

Un haz de sorpresa se cruzo por su cara _'¿Magos has dicho? Tú… ¿eres mago? Claro... ahora el que bromea eres tú. Los magos no existen, sólo las personas capaces de dominar la alquimia'._

De una patada, la puerta de la habitación Havoc ayudo a Roy a sentarse en la silla mas cercana y se dirigió a la otra punta de la habitación, donde colocó otra.

'_A ver… tú eres Sirius ¿verdad? Mira... deberás hacer lo que yo te diga, estas en mi cuerpo y no puedes ir por ahí exhibiéndote de esa manera. Lo más importante ahora es que te pongas un par de guantes'_

Havoc echaba exasperadas miradas desde el otro extremo, escuchando la conversación de Roy con… sigo mismo.

'_¿Guante? Para qué quieres esos dichosos guantes?_' La cara de Roy expresaba una intenta duda.

'_¿Para qué? Para hacer fuego. Soy un alquimista, puedo manejar ese elemento a mi antojo' _

Misteriosamente la cara de Roy tuvo una sonrisa maléfica y su respiración empezó a acelerarse.

'_Ma...nejar... el fuego... ¿¿A TU ANTOJO? O sea... ¿¿¿¿A miiii antojoooo?'_

Y como si hubiese recibido corriente, se levantó de la silla de un salto, dada a la espontaneidad del movimiento, callo de bruces contra el suelo.

'_De acuerdo… el primer paso es aprender a Coordinarse._'


	2. Capítulo 2: Sirius Black

**Wolas gente ! Aki estamos de nuevo para hacer constatar nuestra locura Listo el segundo capítulo! Si es que no podemos parar de escribir paranoias… xDDDDD **

**Wuuu nos hizo mucha ilusión recibir reviews! y como somos muy agradecidas, pues las vamos a agradecer! ( Agradecida y emocionadaa solamente puedo decir gracias por venir!)**

**Zel18: **Wolas! nos alegra que te guste el fic! lastima que no conozcas muy bien HP porque es la caña! jeje, pero weno, al menos te vas enterando Gracias por la enhorabuena 

**Ekhary: **Hiii!1 Buenas noches! (aquí es de dia) Ju, no quieras saber qué pasará con los guantes… xDDDDDD Gracias por tu revieww

**Pau: **mmm Weno, gracias por tu sentido del compormiso Pau xDDDD Ke sepas ke FMA mola y deberias hacerte friki viendola y eso xDDDD pero weno, gracias por tu review! TKF! xD

**SanNeechan: **Wolas! a ver.. en eso tienes razon, que conste que el yaoi mola!(si no es royed.) pero que teniamos ganas de hacer algo asi divertidoxDD.. ademas, Roy ES Sirius asi q no estaba tan dificil xD (NdMab: Que conste que a mi el royed no me disgusta, lo que odio es royhughes xDDDDD) (NdNaty: ¬¬ bah, como querais..)

**PD: y pedir q dejen mas... tambien**

**Capítulo 2: Sirius Black (NdMab: Así de simple xD)**

El reloj seguía avanzando veloz. La tarde se estaba perdiendo. Dentro del despacho, una figura se movía nerviosamente de punta a punta; recorriendo cada pequeño rincón como buscando algún lugar donde podrían estar escondidos.

Riza Hawkeye estaba desesperada. Llevaba su uniforme azul tan elegantemente puesto, como era de costumbre, pero se le notaba tensa, y su larga melena rubia, ahora suelta, se estaba empezando a despeinar. Nunca había sucedido algo así durante el tiempo que llevaba ella ocupando ese puesto. Habían pasado muchas horas ya del momento en el que el Coronel debía de comenzar su puesto. Y no era el único, el Teniente Segundo Havoc tampoco había llegado hoy. Tanta irresponsabilidad por medio de ellos dos le sorprendía, y aún más, le enfadaba. Había miles de papeles desordenados sobre el escritorio de Roy que, a estas alturas… bueno, para ser sincera… sabía perfectamente que Roy no los habría terminado, pero al menos estaría allí y ella estaría presionándole para que hiciese su trabajo.

Empezó a preocuparse por ambos, bueno, más concretamente por Roy, así que llegó a la conclusión de que debía ir a su casa a ver si le ocurría algo. Cuando fue a agarrar su bolso y se dispuso a salir, el teléfono empezó a sonar, así que fue a atenderlo…

Una voz desesperada susurraba su nombre desde el otro lado de la linea…

'¡¡Socorro! Teniente Hawkeye, ¡¡SOCORRO!'

'¿Ha…voc..?'Se aventuró a preguntar absolutamente desconcertada.

'¡Sí! Sí, verás, tienes que… ¡ayudarme! Esto es grave, MUY grave.

'¿Qué sucede?'

'Se trata del Coronel… él está…'

En ese momento, Jean Havoc se encontraba hablando desde el teléfono del salón del apartamento del Coronel Mustang. Dando un par de pasos atrás, aún sujetando el auricular, podía asomarse al pasillo y contemplar el interior del dormitorio, al otro lado, en el cual una silueta se movía escandalosamente con violentos espasmos.

'_De acuerdo, primero pierna izquierda, luego der… ARGH!_' Cuando el Coronel parecía que iba a dar un paso, su pie derecho se interpuso en el camino, como si ambos quisieran andar a la vez, y con un sonoro "PLONK!" acabó de bruces en el suelo por enésima vez.

'_¡Dije izquierda! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacerlo todo tú primero?'_

'_¡Por que aquí el intruso eres tú! ¡Yo mando!'_

Havoc retomó la conversación con la teniente, incapaz de explicar la situación.

'Él está… bueno, será mejor que vengas y lo veas por ti misma… creo que se ha vuelto loco. Te espero en su casa.'

Después de eso, colgó el teléfono, dejando a una muy asustada Riza al otro lado del teléfono. Dejó el cuartel presurosamente apenas dando una vaga explicación a los compañeros con los que se cruzaba. Tomó un taxi, y enseguida estuvo frente al edificio de apartamentos donde vivía Roy. Cuando llamó a la puerta, la recibió un prematuramente envejecido Havoc, por cuya frente resbalaba un sudor frío y tenía la chaqueta del uniforme malamente desabrochada.

'¿Me quieres explicar qué es lo que pasa?' Exigió colérica.

'¡Solo mira!' Contestó el teniente, y la condujo hacia el dormitorio, donde, después de un rato de intentos fallidos, parecía que el Coronel había conseguido mantenerse en pie. Estaba parado con los brazos en jarras y una expresión orgullosa en el rostro.

'_¡Lo logramos!_' Se limitó a decir. _'¡Oh! Teniente Hawkeye_.' Pronunció Roy cuando vio a la mujer entrar en el lugar.

'_Wow, ¿quién es esa maciz…?_' Pero no pudo terminar de decir aquella frase, pues su propia mano derecha se aferraba a su boca con fuerza.

_ ¡No te ATREVAS dirigirle la palabra! _

_ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Yo también tengo derecho a disfrutar_! _¿Por qué tu puedes hablar con las tías macizas y yo no? _ Exclamaba Sirius para sus adentros, ahora que había descubierto que era capaz de comunicarse con la conciencia de ese Mustang con el pensamiento. Realmente era más sencillo que pelearse por hablar primero.

_ Te juro que como hagas algo impropio delante de ella te… _

_ Me… ¿Qué? ¡No puedes hacerme daño! Estoy en TÚ cuerpo! _ Rió Sirius con perspicacia.

'Grrrrrrrr… ¡maldito parásito!' Pero esto último no había sido parte de la "lucha interior". Con la mano derecha, Roy se había tirado de un mechón de su propio pelo, provocándose un grito mientras que la mano izquierda luchaba por soltar la otra encaramada a la negra cabellera.

Riza lo miraba con una expresión de pánico. Havoc tenía razón: Se había vuelto loco.

'¿Coronel…?' Preguntó con cautela dando un paso en dirección Roy.

_ Vale, ahora déjame hablar a mí ¡E INTENTA ESTAR QUIETO! _

Para Sirius, realmente aquella era una situación horrible… ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a tener que convivir _así_ con aquel tipo? Todo eso era demasiado extraño…

'_Si eh… verá teniente… Creo que tengo un problema.'_

'Sí, eso ya lo veo. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?' Riza hablaba despacio y con dulzura como si se estuviese dirigiendo a un niño pequeño.

'_¡"Algo" se ha metido en mi cuerpo!_'

_ ¿¡Cómo que "algo"? _

'¿Qué quieres decir…?' Preguntó ella asustada.

'_Alguien, ¡Un tipo! No sé como explicarlo… ¡pero es muy molesto! Dice que se llama Sirius Black, y que es mago y ahora está metido en mi cuerpo! ¡CONMIGO!'_

'R.. Roy… ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?' Riza hizo un ademán de olisquear cerca del cuello de Roy. '¿Has vuelto a beber de _esa_ botella verdad?'

'_¡No! ¡Tienes que creerme! No sé cómo puede ser posible que estemos ambos conscientes… ¡pero así es! De pronto, esta mañana, me encontré en medio de la calle, y yo NO había salido. Me encontré hablando y haciendo cosas, pero no era YO quien las hacía. ¡Es éste tipo! ¡Tipo díselo tú!'_

Entonces, Roy carraspeó, y su tono cambió ligeramente, aunque continuaba siendo la voz del Coronel.

'_¡No me llames "Tipo" es Sirius! O mejor… ¡Señor Black! Ejem… sí es cierto. Yo estaba tan tranquilo luchando contra mi prima cuando de repente me desperté aquí. Y estaba en un cuerpo que NO era el mío. (El mío es mucho más apuesto…) Y estaba perdido y salí en busca de ayuda y entonces alguien habló en mi cabeza… y ahora estamos los DOS aquí. Es una sensación MUY extraña.'_

'Tu… prima… claro…' Riza intentaba asimilar las palabras que había escuchado. Realmente no creía que fuera posible que aquello estuviese pasando. Tenía que ser una broma… ¿Cómo podía el Coronel comportarse de ese modo? Sin duda tenía que ser una broma de él y de Havoc… ¿Qué día era hoy? No, no era 28 de Diciembre ni nada… ¿Acaso estaba diciendo la verdad?

'¿Qué hacemos…?' Havoc habló, sacándola de sus cavilaciones, mientras se fumaba el decimotercer cigarrillo del día.

Riza parecía histérica, no podía creer que estuviera perdiendo así el tiempo por culpa de esos dos idiotas que no querían trabajar. Su rostro irradiaba un terrible odio, que Havoc pareció notar.

'Ri… Riza... ¡¡por favor! Debe… hacer algo… lleva todo el día así... y... ¡¡¡yo no sé que hacer! '

'_Riza… de verdad, yo no puedo aguantar esto, no puedo andar, no puedo hablar, no puedo hacer nada'_

'_Si que puedes…'_

'_No, no puedo…'_

'_Si que puedes…'_

'_No no puedo…'_

'_Si que puedes…'_

'_No no puedo…¡¡ Ves!¡¡¡ Cierra el pico de una vez por todas!...'_

'_Oh…vamos, que sólo era una broma! Sabes que tienes muy mal carácter…Si tu estas frustrado... imagínate yo, no es mi cuerpo, no es mi mundo, no es mi idioma, no es NADA que yo conozca… y tu me pones de los nervios. A ver, Roy, tú mismo lo has dicho, tenemos que coordinar pero tu lo que intentas es hacer las cosas solo tú y a tu manera, no seas tan egocéntrico y orgulloso' _

Los ojos de Riza estaban completamente abiertos, nunca había oído a Roy decir tantas verdades sobre sí mismo… Nunca había actuado de manera tan… ¡¡racional! Puede que hasta esté diciendo la verdad… Además, no pasó por algo parecido Edo? ¿¿Aquel hombre era realmente el Alter de Roy en otro mundo? Esto era demasiado rebuscado…

'Oye... y... ¿cómo es que se llama, tu otra personalidad? ' Riza estaba preocupada y no sabía como hacer una pregunta tan delicada.

'_A QUIEN LLAMAS "PERSONALIDAD", YO NO SOY UN INVENTO DE UNA MENTE TAN ENFERMIZA COMO LA DE ESTE TI.. '_

De repente, mientras Roy hablaba, su mano derecha se estampó rápidamente contra su mejilla.

'_A QUIÉN TE CREES QUE LE ESTAS GRITANDO! CON RIZA NO TE METAS! NO TIENES DERECHO A GRITARLE ASI'_

Esto daba realmente miedo, a Riza ver a Roy gritarse a si mismo, pero no podía evitar pensar, que era algo interesante. Miraba atenta a la reacción del coronel, hasta que consideró conveniente parar la pelea cuando vio que se estaba dando con ambas manos en lados opuestos de la cabeza

'Vale vale… lo siento... no pretendía enfadarte, es que, tienes que entender que esto es extraño… ¿cual es tu nombre? ¿Y de donde vienes?'

Roy, o quien quiera que fuese ahora, parecía estar enfadado, pero enseguida lanzo una mirada sexy muy explicíta

'_Tranquila wapa, no te preocupes no me puedo enfadar contigo' _Un tic apareció en su rostro. _'Vale vale... nada con ella. Bueno, lo que decía, que soy Sirius Black, soy un mago de familia de descendencia de magos desde hace muchoooo, yo formo parte de una orden muy importante llamada la or... no. Eespera...¿y si... esto es un truco de Voldemort para que desvele mis planes!' _La cara de Riza y Havoc despejó cualquier duda en Sirius… no... ellos realmente no sabían nada de Voldemort, ni de la orden ni de nada..._ 'No... da igual... lo siento, a veces me pongo un poco paranoico. Bueno, como les contaba… Allí está el mundo en el que los magos y de los muggles(no-magos) conviven juntos, últimamente un mago malvado estaba torturando y matando gente... bueno nada, que era terrible. No podías saber nunca quién era amigo y enemigo… y … mataron a mis mejores amigos T.T' _Riza pareció entristecerse, y se oía como se sonaba la nariz_ 'Y, para peor... me consideraban el culpable, ¡¡por ser el único que sabía sus secretos! ¡¡Pero yo no había sido! ¡¡No! Yo era inocente… Pero claro,¿quién me iba a creer?Eentonces me llevaron a la cárcel, la cárcel de los magos, ¡¡donde aguanté con mucho coraje! ¡¡Y todo por Harry!¿Que? ¿No les conté de él? Harry era el hijo de mis amigos, él sobrevivió… fue el único que sobrevivió al peor hechizo de ese mago negro.'_

Durante un buen rato Roy... bueno… Sirius… habló contando su historia. La cara de Riza y de Havoc expresaban una gran admiración. Riza parecóa especialmente interesada en este mago desconocido…

'Oh… has tenido una vida difícil… Además tienes que soportar esto'

'_A QUIEN TE REFIERES CON ESTO?'_

'¿Roy?'

'_¿¿Quien mas va a ser?'_

'Pues… Sirius… ¿no?'

Era difícil definir si la expresión en la cara de Roy significaba a una gran alegría... o por el contrario, estaba completamente enfadado..

'Bueno... mira, tengo una idea. Yo no se de estas cosas, pero acabo de recordar que Edward ha pasado por esto… o por algo parecido. Podríamos pedirle que viniera a ayudarnos.'

'_¿A ese pequeñajo vas a llamar? No seria mejor…¿CUALQUIER OTRA COSA?'_

'_¿¿Pequeñajo? ¿¿Quién es el pequeñajo? ¿Ohh tu también tienes un ahijado? ¡Oh! ¡Tenemos taanto en común!' _ Repentinamente, se pudo ver como Roy se abrazaba a sí mismo, para después retorcerse y despojarse violentamente de aquel ataque de…¿narcisismo?

'_¡NO! Nah... gracias a dios no... Es mi subordinado, pero debo admitirlo, es buen alquimista y él... fue al otro mundo. Estuvo dentro del cuerpo de alguien muy parecido a él. A decir verdad, nunca hablé en profundidad del tema... ¡Riza! ¿Podrías llamarle?'_

**Weno.. aki esta todo por ahora.. debemos prepararnos para recibir a Edo... ademas Roy y Siri deben seguir coordinando… ¡Hasta la próxima! **


	3. Capítulo 3: Del Fuego y Otros

**Wolas!Aki estamos de vuelta para actualizar con el 3 capitulo! Nos han dejado varios reviews y queremos agradecerlos mucho mucho mucho que nos hace muchisima ilusion que la gente lea nuestro fic y que ademas nos diga que les gusta!**

**Oh! y creo ke el 3 capítulo nos ha kedado muy largo pero eske se nos ocurrieron tantas gilichorradas al mismo tiempo ke... xDDDDDD En fin, ke lo disfrutéis!**

**Perrinaez: **Nos alegra que te haya gustado, y no te apures, ya estamos aquí para continuarlo .

**Kayter**: No te mueras! xDDDDD Mucho peligro tienen los guantecitos… Paciencia… Edo llegará pronto xD

**Pau:** Ieee Paau xD Hombre ke esto nos lo curramos pero no TAAANTO xD En fin, gracias por seguir dejando review! Te keremooosss

**Jennifer S. Lleneri**: Gracias por tu review, espero que te sigas riendo con este capítulo!

**MisaoQ.Q:** Muchas Gracias!Uh uh, cuando aparezca Ed-kun pasaran… catastrofes! xDDD Gracias por tu review, esperamos que te siga gustando! .

**SanNeechan:** ¿Ves como sí? Si es que lo supimos en cuanto apareció… "Es Sirius!" aquí estamos de vuelta! Gracias por el review!

**Mawi:** Nos alegra que te encante! Muchas graciaas!

**Kain:** Bieeeen nos encanta que te haga reír! Porque nosotras también nos reímos… xD

**Dadaiiro:** Wow wow! Muchas preguntas! Repuestas a esas y a muchas más en… Este capítulo!1 ( y los siguientes…xD) Nos alegra que te guste tanto! Gracias por tu revieew!

**Shiosan**: Hum bueno, Ed no es tan memo como Harry… (Nota: La opinión que las autoras tienen de Harry no deberia ser relevante… xD)(NdNaty: Harry es gaaay(8))(NdMab: Sí lo eeees… (8))(NdMab2: Espero que esto no nos cree enemigos…xD)(NdNaty2: Si eres enemigo de Harry no te pasa nada… en cambio si eres su familia, su padrino o personas allegadas a él SÍ) Ejem! Es genial que te parezca tan bueno, muchas gracias!

**Devil-Rina:** Weii! Que si estamos locas? Pues claro!o locas y sueltas..XD Riza tambien creia que le estaban tomando el pelo!xDD pero hay cosas que ni el mismisimo Roy puede decir.. asi que tuvo q darse cuenta XD

**Zel18**: Wiki! Que suerte que t haya gustadoo a veces nos da miedo que no mole tanto el siguiente tema como el anterior.. pero weno! Gracias por seguir leyendo

**Rikuayaceres:** Wolas! FMA y HP molan un monton, y juntos.. pues ya ves! Aki estamos Mab y NatyTuk… Mab es de Madrid(España) y NatyTuk es de Argentina, pero vive tambien en España. No aparece tu mail no se si es que se puede o no…

**Envi-Hitsugaya**: Woonas! Gracias por las felicidades nosotras nos divertimos mucho escribiendo la historia, lo que nos hace ilusion es que tambien la disfruten la gente q la lea! Saldra Roy de su locura?.. ya veremos! Esperemos que no!XD … acabará Sirius ligandose a riza? que impaciente! Jeje.. ya veremos como van las cosas

**Capítulo 3º: Del Fuego y Otros Problemas Cotidianos.**

Una ovejita voladora… dos ovejitas voladoras… tres ovejitas voladoras… Qué divertido era vivir en una granja. Oh vaya, una ovejita voladora estaba llorando… ¡pobre ovejita! Qué ruido tan molesto… no parece una oveja… parece un…

'TELÉEEEEEEEEEEFONO!'

Edward saltó sobresaltado de la cama, algo aturdido, intentando reconocer donde se encontraba. Uh… ¿otra vez había estado soñando con ovejas? Empezaba a ser preocupante.

'Eeeeed está sonando el teléfono, ¡Cógelo!' Era la voz de Winry que acababa de entrar por la puerta de la habitación seguida de Al. Ambos estaban cargados de cosas. Una sombrilla, bolsas de piscina, toallas… Otra vez se habían ido a la playa sin avisarle… Tenía que dejar de dormir como un tronco. Ed se apresuró a voltearse en la cama para alcanzar el teléfono que se encontraba sobre la mesilla de noche.

'¿Digame? Oh! Teniente, ¿cómo estás? … Sí, estamos en Aquroya, Al Winry y yo vinimos aquí a pasar las vacaciones jeje…¿qué? Ya veo… ¿qué pasó? ¿qué…? ¿QUÉ…? ¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEE? ¿El Coronel ha perdido la cabeza? PFFFFFFF JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA'

La estridente risa del chico hizo que Riza tuviera que separarse ligeramente el auricular, una vez hubo terminado, pudo volver a hablar con su habitual tono serio.

'¡No es una broma Edward! Esto parece grave… necesitamos tu ayuda.'

'¿Mucho ha tardado en darse cuenta de que está majara no?' Bromeó Edward, aún tomándose a chiste lo que la teniente acababa de contar.

'_¡¡LO HE OÍDO!'_ La voz de Roy se percibió a través del teléfono, sin embargo Edward no pudo evitar desconcertarse cuando, acompañando su propia risotada, escuchó una estridente carcajada, como un ladrido, proveniente también del Coronel.

'_¡¡Tú no te rias!' _

'¡YA CALLAOS LOS TRES!' Exclamó furiosa Riza.

'¿Los tres?' Se interesó Ed con las cejas arqueadas.

'Es lo que he estado intentando explicar, Edward, parece que tiene algo que ver con la alquimia… Roy dice que alguien se ha metido en su cuerpo… Pensamos que, como tú pasaste por algo parecido, podrías ayudar. Yo no tengo mucha idea de ese asunto, más que lo que he oído acerca de una Puerta y todo eso pero no sabemos a quién más recurrir.'

'Ya veo… Sí que parece extraño.' Ed meditó unos segundos antes de seguir hablando. 'De acuerdo, estaré en Central en cuanto pueda… pero dile al Coronel que me debe unas vacaciones! ¡PAGADAS!'

'_¡Que te crees tu eso!' _

Riza bufó frunciendo el ceño, intentando apartar el teléfono del alcance de Roy para agradecerle a Edward su atención.

'De acuerdo, muchas gracias Ed, la verdad es que es una situación desesperada.' Riza se tapó la boca y se dio la vuelta para evitar se escuchada por el Coronel.' Su… Alter ego parece simpático… pero he de decirte que juntos son insoportables, espero que puedas ayudar o creo que le pegaré un tiro.'

La llamada realizada a Edo había sido muy corta, pero lo suficiente. Riza no sabía si podría funcionar, pero tenia fe en el famoso Full Metal Alchemist. En cambio Roy no parecía opinar lo mismo. Discutía con Sirius sobre la situación. Sirius parecía muy animado, a pesar de lo extraño que se mostraba todo, y el hecho de encontrarse lejos de su país, de su ápoca, lejos del idioma, en definitiva, en un lugar completamente extraño, pero sin embargo, estaba disfrutando mucho con la aventura.

Riza dejó el teléfono y se adentró en la habitación. Havoc seguía ausente, a un lado, sin saber que decir, y Roy lo miraba desde su asiento, echándole miradas analizadoras. Cuando ambos se percataron de que la teniente había acabado con la conversación telefónica, enfocaron en ella sus miradas, y fue Havoc quien al fin, rompió el silencio

'_Bueno… ¿hablaste con Edward? '_

'¡Si!' contesto Riza 'Estará de vuelta para el anochecer.'

'_Mm, es mucho tiempo, ¿le dijiste que era una emergencia?'_ Riza asintió _'¿Y le explicaste que la situación es muy urgente?' _Ella asintió nuevamente. _'Bueno, yo no sé que haremos hasta que se haga de noche.'_

'¡Yo tengo que volver al trabajo! ¡Y Havoc también!' Le hechó a Havoc una mirada acusadora, pero el se limitó a sonreír con amargura 'Y tú también deberías, pero dada a la complicación ocurrida, podríamos hacer una excepción'

'_Claro, por un día que no vaya no pasara nada verdad…¡¡ pero de verdad! No podéis dejarme solo.'_

'No lo estará jefe, Sirius esta con usted, ¿o ya lo ha olvidado?' La sonrisa de Havoc fue más que evidente, pero Roy, en cambio, parecía estar muy enfadado. 'Por cierto, Sirius, ¿aun estas ahí? Llevas mucho tiempo en silencio'

El enfado de Roy fue rápidamente sustituido por una sonrisa con un gran encanto impropio del coronel.

'_Si, sigo aquí, es sólo que estaba pensando... Roy, ¿por qué no me llevas a conocer el sitio, o a comer, o... ¡¡no sé! Algo se podrá hacer aquí ¿verdad?'_

La expresión del coronel volvió a cambiar con brusquedad.

'_Si, claro, y si quieres luego te llevo al cine.'_

'Roy, no seas así, llévale a dar una vuelta, además, esta próxima la hora de la comida y debéis de tener hambre'

'_¡¡Yo no pienso salir de mi casa con este dentro mío!'_

'Roy!' gritó Riza

'_¡Sirius!'_ gritó Roy

'_¡¡Lo siento lo siento!'_ se disculpó Sirius sonriendo _'Es que… no podía contenerme…'_

Riza resopló exasperada. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

'¿Por qué no vais a dar un paseo con Black Hayate? Así te… quiero decir, os despejaréis un poco, hasta que llegue Edward. No creo que sea buena idea que pululéis por el cuartel… no querrás que tus subordinados te pierdan el respeto…'

'_¿Qué has querido decir?_' Preguntó Roy frunciendo el ceño.

'Nada, nada…' "Sólo que nadie obedece órdenes de un coronel con esquizofrenia…" ' En fin, será mejor que nos marchemos. Toma.' Riza rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y le entregó el llavero. 'Es una copia de las llaves de mi casa, recoge a Black Hayate ¿de acuerdo? E intenta no llamar demasiado la atención…'

Después de esto ella y Havoc salieron de la casa, aunque éste no pudo evitar una mirada de preocupación hacia el coronel acompañada de un "¿Estás segura de que es buena idea dejarle solo?"

Una vez se cerró la puerta, Roy permaneció un rato mirando las llaves que tenía sobre su mano.

"_Las llaves de la casa de Riza…_"

"Lo _que yo daría por que rubias macizas me dieran las llaves de su casa así como así…"_

'_¡Oh! ¡Cállate_!' Exclamó Roy, sacudiendo la cabeza como intentando expulsar todos esos… pequeños pensamientos impuros que habían inundado su mente. _'Bien, iremos a por el perro y compraremos algo de comer… Espero que Ed llegue pronto y sepa que hacer porque no pienso aguantar esto mucho tiempo.'_

'_Yo también te quiero…_' Contestó Sirius con sorna.

'_¡Pero lo primero! No puedo salir de casa sin mis guantes.'_

'_¡Oh! ¿_**Esos**_ guantes?' _Sirius parecía excitado, había sentido mucha curiosidad por aquello de controlar el fuego… La magia que utilizaban en ese mundo parecía TAAN interesante! Pensó que tal vez podría quedarse con uno de recuerdo para enseñárselo a Remus cuando regresase… _'¿Me dejarás uno a mi también?_' Preguntó esperanzado.

'_¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo iba a permitir que un desconocido abusase de MIS habilidades alquímicas?'_

'_Oh, ¡Vamos! ¡No seas así! Si vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos deberías ser más amable conmigo…'_

'… _No hables como si estuviéramos casados…_'

'_Bueno, es parecido… … ¡Vale, VALE! Ya me callo… ¡Pero déjame probar uno por favor!'_

'_He dicho que no._'Roy habló tajante mientras se dirigía al cajón donde guardaba su preciada "herramienta de trabajo". Tomó un guante para la mano derecha y una vez lo sostuvo en el aire se dio cuenta de algo. … … … Es imposible ponerse un guante con una sola mano…

Aunque se había dado cuenta de la complicación, procuró no mostrarse dubitativo y enseguida comenzó a hacer extraños movimientos para introducir la mano en la tela, pero sólo consiguió que el guante acabara en el suelo. Lo recogió con un bufido aceptando su derrota.

'_Ayúdame ¿quieres?_'

'_De acuerdo…_' Respondió cansinamente Sirius, y se dispuso a levantar su mano, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de algo. _'¡Ajá! Así es que necesitas mi ayuda ¿eh? Pues no te la daré hasta que no me dejes llevar uno a mí también._'

Un tic apareció en la cara de Roy. ¿CÓMO podía resultar TAN molesto aquel tipo? Sin embargo tenía razón, si se negaba a colaborar no podría hacer NADA. ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle estas cosas tan estúpidas a él? ¿Al GRAN Roy Mustang?.

"_Deja de tener pensamientos megalómanos y acepta de una vez…"_ Resonó aquella molesta voz en su cabeza. Roy resopló exasperado una vez más.

'_De acueeeerdo…'_

Una vez ambas manos estuvieron calzadas con los guantes de tela de ignición, Sirius parecía impresionado y contemplaba con curiosidad la prenda mientras caminaban fuera del apartamento.

'_Así que en lugar de varitas utilizáis estas cosas… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaban?_'

'_Círculos de transmutación. Y NO sirven para hacer magia. La Alquimia es CIENCIA, algo muy diferente.'_

'_Oh sí, he oído eso alguna vez, así es como llaman los muggles a sus tristes intentos de imitar la magia… ¡AY! ¡No me pellizques! Oye, y esto ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Le dices al círculo lo que quieres que haga? ¿Dices que estos guantes hacen fuego no? ¡¡Incendio!'_ Sirius comenzó a gritarle a su guante una y otra vez el conocido hechizo para hacer fuego. '_Vamos, ¡¡INCENDIO! Oye, creo que no funciona…'_

'_¿Qué diablos es lo que haces?_' Preguntó Roy irritado.

'_¡Ordenarle que haga fuego! Cuando quieres hacer fuego le gritas "Incendio" a tu varita, y entonces el fuego aparece.'_

'_¡¡Te he dicho que esto no es magia, es AL-QUI-MIA! Y para activar un círculo de transmutación NO se le grita, simplemente el alquimista sabe como activarlo. La alquimia consiste en el intercambio de un elemento de cierta masa por otro de la misma masa. Se guía por la base del Intercambio Equivalente. El fuego no sale de la nada, sino que debes transformar algo en fuego.'_

'_Oh… comprendo…_' Aunque no era del todo cierto. '_Bueno, ¿Y entonces qué hay que hacer?'_

'_Observa._' Roy se detuvo un momento en medio de la acera y con elegancia chasqueó los dedos de su mano derecha. En seguida una chispa apreció en el aire y una leve llamarada los rodeó durante un segundo para luego desaparecer con un chasquido. _' La tela de ignición hace aparecer una chispa, que, cuando transmuto los elementos del aire para convertirlos en gas inflamable, hacen que explote. Es una técnica eficaz al igual que complicada para aquel incapaz de dominar la alquimia.'_

Sin embargo, mientras él hablaba sobre su maravillosa técnica, Sirius ya había aprendido a imitarlo por sus propios medios. No tenía ni idea de qué era eso de transmutar, ni de cómo podía transformar aire en lo que fuera que había dicho Roy, pero lo que sí podía hacer era hacer saltar chispas por doquier. Cuando Roy pudo percatarse del desastre, una chispa había saltado directamente hasta su flequillo y el sonido de churrusque llegó hasta sus oídos.

'_AAARGH!_' Se apresuró a apagar la mecha con sus dedos para impedir que se propagara y su cabeza terminara ardiendo. _'¡¡ESTATE QUIETO!_'

'_¡Sólo estaba probando!_'

'_¿ES QUE QUIERES QUE SALGAMOS ARDIENDO?'_

'_¡No es culpa mía! Si juegas con fuego te quemas… ¡el pirómano eres tú!'_

'_¡TÚ ME AMENAZASTE PARA QUE TE DEJASE EL GUANTE! ¡¡AHORA ÚSALO CON MODERACIÓN!'_

Una mujer que pasaba cerca se apresuró a coger a su hijo en brazos y cambiarse de acerca, mirando con recelo al hombre que no paraba de gritarle a la nada.

'_Oh, está bien… se suponía que no debíamos llamar la atención…_' Roy bajó la cabeza a abochornado, pensando que aquello era un infierno y murmurando algo acerca de que su vida era demasiado ajetreada para esas cosas.

Sin decir una palabra más caminaron hacia la casa de la teniente Hawkeye, asegurándose el coronel, de que sujetaba su muñeca izquierda con fuerza, para impedirle ningún otro movimiento estúpido a Sirius.

Anduvieron caminando un buen rato. La casa de Riza estaba un poco alejada del cuartel.

Era un barrio muy bonito. Cuando estaban llegando a su casa, poco antes de alcanzar la puerta, ya se oía el ruido de Black Hayate que, al reconocer el aroma de su visitante, se impacientaba por verle.

'_Oh… otra vez ver a ese estúpido perro… Al principio era un cachorrillo y no molestaba, pero la verdad es que ahora me tiene un poco cansado. ¿Tú como te llevas con los perros Sirius?_'

'_Te sorprendería lo bien que me llevo con ellos. A decir verdad, me siento un tanto identificado…_'

'_¿Qué? ¿Eres pulgoso y descerebrado?_' La relación entre Roy y Sirius parecía ir de mal en peor.

'_Arg, que insensible eres, con razón aun no ha pasado nada entre tu y la rubi.a_'

'_¿A qué te refieres con eso?_'

'_Bah... déjalo. Veamos al perrito o_'

Pronto Roy abrió la puerta de la casa, y un Black Hayate muy eufórico salió corriendo para lamer la mano izquierda a Roy.

'_¡¡Ohh!¡¡¡ Hola cachorrito! ¡¡¡Que mono eres!¡¡¡MIRA! ¡¡Hasta te pareces a mí de pequeño!_' Dijo Sirius acariciándole detrás de las orejas.

'_¿¿¿Qué... dices?_' dijo Roy intentando alejar la mano, pero lo único que conseguía era darle pequeños golpecitos en el hocico.

'_¡¡Oye! ¡¡No le hagas eso! ¡¡Que le molesta! A los perros no nos gusta... digo, no les gusta que les hagan eso.Tienes que ser mas cuidadoso y acariciarle o detrás de las orejas o en el lomo, porque molesta que les toques el hocico._'

Roy estaba muy extrañado con el comentario de Sirius pero prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban, quizás era un maniático de los perros, o... bah, que más da …

Era genial poder tener las llaves de la casa de Riza, pero no pensaba entrar teniendo a Sirius con el…Era una lástima desperdiciar esta por... ¿¿que? ¡¡No! ¡¡Estaba sonando como un pervertido! Agito la cabeza como para ahuyentar esas ideas y se dispuso a entrar a por la correa de Black Hayate

'_¿A donde vas?¿A inspeccionarle la casa?_' Preguntó Sirius entre risas.

'_Por favor, qué dices… sólo intento encontrar la correa para llevar al chucho._'

'_Bah, no te preocupes, no es necesaria una correa, tú déjame a mí que yo me encargo._'

Y así Roy y Sirius salieron a dar un paseo con Black Hayate… La tarde era muy bonita, no hacía ni calor ni frío y el ambiente anunciaba una lluvia próxima que acabaría con el agobiante verano, cosa que alegraba el animo de cualquiera de por alló, menos claro del Alquimista de la Llama… quien no tenia buena opinión de la lluvia.

Pronto llegaron a un parque muy grande lleno de árboles, bancos y mucha gente pasando la tarde.

Dejaron a Black Hayate libre para pasear a sus anchas y Sirius empezó a interrogar a Roy

'_Bueno… cuéntame algo_'

'_¿Qué quieres que te cuente?_'

'_¡¡No se!¿A que te dedicas?_'

'_Soy el gran alquimista de la llama, tengo esta habilidad y con ella contribuyo a mejorar el bienestar del pueblo como alquimista nacional._'

'_Y… ¿cómo decidiste… ser… eso?_'

'_Desde que recuerdo tengo esta habilidad y quise… sacarle partido._'

'_Ammmm… y has... mm... ¿cómo te has hecho esta herida en el ojo?_' Con su mano izquierda tocó la parte de la cara cubierta por el parche.

'_¡¡¡Quita esa mano de ahí! No me agrada hablar de eso ¿vale?_'

'_Vale vale... como tú quieras_' Bajó la mano de la cara, muy lentamente, para frenarla a la altura de los codos _'Y... no sé… ¿alguna vez hiciste algo de lo que te arrepientes?_'

El rostro de Roy se ensombreció rápidamente. Sirius se estaba pasando _'No es asunto tuy.o_'

'_Oh, venga ya… no te preocupes... Si quieres te cuento lo de los 13 años que pase encerrado en una cárcel por asesinat.o_' Esto ultimo lo dijo con la mayor normalidad del mundo, mientras, sutilmente, como intentando que la otra mitad de su cuerpo no se enterara, empezó a chasquear los dedos creando pequeñas bolas de fuego _'¿Qué?¿Qué hiciste? ¿Algo malo? ¿Enviaste preso a alguien que no debías?¿Fuiste a la guerra? ¿Que? ¡Dímelo!_'

La paciencia de Roy tenía un límite, y Sirius lo había superado, empezó a gritar en el medio del parque:_'¡¡¡¡PUEDES CERRAR LA BOCA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!¡¡¡¡ Y DEJA YA DE JUGAR CON EL GUANTE! Arggg! ¡¡Intenta ser un poco responsable! Lo que hice o deje de hacer no te interesa, y como sigas haciendo payasadas con mi guante INTENTARE SACARTE COMO SEA! _' Roy estaba muy enfadado así que vio a Black Hayate, entre la multitud de gente que le miraba con miedo y con pena por su salud mental, y empezó a llamarlo _'¡¡Black Hayate!¡¡ Vuelve!¡¡ Que nos vamos ahora!_' El perro no le hacía caso, a decir verdad lo miraba atemorizado por la escena que acababa de montar.

'_Hay que ver que bruto eres… ¿no era que no querías hacer un escándalo? Mira el que has montado… ¡¡y así el perro nunca te hará caso!_' Sirius marcó una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Roy(cosa que lo hizo parecer mas psicópata todavía) y se acercó lentamente a Black Hayate mientras decía: '_Ven bonito, no te preocupes, ya ha pasado…¿ volvamos a casa vale?_'Sin siquiera dudarlo, el perro salió corriendo al encuentro con Sirius moviendo el rabo, muy feliz. _'¿Ves? no era tan difíci.l_'

Black Hayate iba feliz delante del pelotón seguido por un Sirius radiante de felicidad y un Roy desquiciado.

'_Mmm... tengo hambre,¿vamos a comer algo?_'


	4. Capítulo 4: Una PEQUEÑA Ayuda

**Wiiiiiii! AL FIN! 4º Capi! Nos costó un poco acabarlo por diversos factores **

**(NdMab: Entre ellos, vuelta al insti...¬¬U) pero... yaaaaaaa esta aquí! Weeeeeee! Confeti**

**(NdNaty: ademas yo perdi mi inspiracion.. me senti como shuichi cuando Yuki le ignora.. y.. y.. no tenia.. fuerzas.. ganas.. no podia! noooo!- por lo cual casi todo el merito es de Mab)(NdMab: Entonces solo tuve ke disfrazarme de Yuki y darle un gran abrazo y voilá! 4º capitulo!) (NdNatycoherente: disculpar a mi otro yo y sus ataques frikistas)**

**Ejem, vale, ya dejemos esto y.. contestemos reviews! 0**

**Dadaiiro:** Ya está aquí el siguiente capi! Gracias por la review! Muchas preguntas, muchas preguntas… veamos qué te podemos contestar:

'¿Qué van a hacer con el cuerpo eh…? Hum… seguro que cosas malas 0

'En cuando a Havoc y Riza, supongo que tiene que acabar creyéndole ¿no? Sino, ya le habrían mandado al psiquiátrico…

'Bueno, supongo que olvidan conversar con la mente porque Roy siempre necesita hacerse notar por encima de los demás! xD

'Hey! Si te contamos la forma de sacar a Sirius del cuerpo de Roy, el fic perderá el misterio no crees? ;) ( NdNaty: Básicamente porque nosotras tampoco lo sabemos… xDDDDD)

'Al igual que en el mundo real no se puede usar la alquimia… en el de la alquimia no se puede usar la magia!

'¿Roy convertido en perro? Interesante… (Apuntan en un bloc de notas) (NdNaty:babas)

'Sí, el Al del fic ya ha recuperado su cuerpo

Esperamos haber resuelto todas tus dudas:D

**Shiosan:** No sufras que ya estamos aquí! Oh sí, supongo que Harry y Ed comparten su complejo de pulga enclenque… xDD Respondiendo a tus preguntas:

'No, no tiene su varita, se quedó con su cuerpo ;)

'Como ya le dijimos a Dadaiiro, al igual que en el mundo real no se puede usar alquimia, en el mundo de la alquimia no se puede usar magia U

'Bueno… lo de convertirse en perro… de momento no lo ha intentado ;D

**Lau Kimera Paradise:** Bien, te ha costado nena! xDDDDD Oh si, Sirius guaperas conkistador gggggggg…

**Pau:** Oh si Pau, mirate FMA! PORKE MOLA! Y no, no estan subtitulados en inglés, los hay subtitulados en español xD (aunke si los quieres en inglés también nos hay…) Sí, sí, dejanos reviews! Wiii! Gracias por adularnos 0 Nosotras también te keremos…xD(NdNaty:Lara(8)queria poner algo)

**Mawi**: Eso nos hace felices! Esperamos que te siga encantando

**San-Neechan:** Roy y Riza… bueno, esto no es un fic de parejas… pero… el Royai es tan kawaii 0 (NdMab: Oh! Hemos hecho un pareado sin haberlo deseado! xD) (NdNaty: SIEMPRE tiene que haber RoyaiTT!)

**Deina-Black:** Sí, sería perfecto que esto fuera real y Sirius estuviese tras la puerta TT Y sí, quien estuviese en el lugar de Riza! Mwahahhaa… xDDDD Gracias por el revieew!

**Shinita-chan**: Graciaaasss Nos hace mucha ilusión que nos digais esas cosas! Aclarando tu duda, a ver, se supone que este fic se desarrolla después de la serie, y después de la película pero sin tener en cuenta lo que pasa en ella. Es decir, cuando lo empezamos a escribir no habíamos visto la peli (la vimos después… xD) y nos tenemos que imaginar que después de la peli todo acaba bien, y Ed y Al recuperan sus cuerpos y estan todos en el mundo de la alquimia felices y contentos como si nada hubiese pasado, al margen de lo que realmente ocurra en la peli. Como un final alternativo, ya sabes.

**VaninadeLira**: Muchas gracias por leer nuestro fiiiiic! 0 Nos alegra mucho que te esté gustando Tus fans te saludan! Que honor que leas nuestro fiiic! jeje.. Uff, aun te queda por ver de FMA! El alquimista carmesí (NdNaty:Crimson es mi segundo personaje favorito, justo detrás de Roy.. lo adoro! Es el mejor, yupi yupi! Viva! Weee!xDDDD y si.. se parece a sirius cuando esta preso, muajajaj eso opine yo, pero Roy es MAS Sirius q kimbley)(NdMab: Sí, cuando está de preso tb me recordó al Sirius neurótico que salió de Azkaban… xD) Y tambien.. ahora veras a Edo.. es nuestra bomba publicitariaxDD todos quieren verleXD.. Respuestas

'Que le paso a Roy antes de esa union forzada.. eh.. nada?... xDDD es que simplemente Sirius se le metioxDD

'La Oclumencia.. mm.. interesante… se imaginan?...

**Lovelydeadgirl: **Gracias por tu review! Veamos como se las apaña Ed para sacarles de ésta ;)

**Ekhary:** Wii! Que tal? Gracias por el review… Roy y Sirius son nuestros personajes preferidos, y ambos son parecidos, pero reaccionan diferentexDDD mola un monton Roy neurastenicoxDDD Esperamos que disfrutes este capi tambien!

**Rikuayaceres:** Gracias Graciaas! Wolas! Aki tendras al chibi Edo! xDD Te divertiras con elxDDD

**Zel18**: wowowo! Wolas!xDDD gracias! Que bueno que te gustara tanto este capi! A ver que tal sigue!

**Mikodani**: Harry Gay?(NdNaty: si.. mucho no me cae bien! Argg que egocentrico esss..xDDD) Que bien que te guste el fic! Aquí estara Edo asi que podras verlexDDD (NdMab: Como Siriusanas empedernidas nuestra visión de Harry es algo así como… ¡atrás demonio! (hace una cruz con los dedos)

**Capítulo 4º: Una PEQUEÑA Ayuda **

Cuando llegaron al cuartel, una inquieta Riza los estaba esperando en la entrada principal, preguntándose cómo les habría ido la tarde solos. Confiaba en que no hubieran tenido demasiados problemas… aunque por alguna razón, no dejaban de parpadear por su cabeza, imágenes de ella pagando una fianza en la comisaría de Central.

"_¿Ha llegado ya Edward?_" Preguntó Roy.

El Coronel se veía agotado, aunque Riza prefirió no preguntar. Se fijó en que el bajo izquierdo de su camisa estaba ligeramente chamuscado, el cabello le caía despeinado por el rostro el cual parecía prematuramente envejecido. Realmente sí habían tenido problemas…

'Sí, te… os está esperando en tu despacho.'

"_¡Qué bien! Ya tenía ganas de conocer a ese protegido tuyo…"_ Comentó Sirius excitado.

"_¡Subordinado, la palabra correcta es subordinado!"_ Corrigió Roy.

Riza esbozó una leve sonrisa, aunque al caminar delante, se aseguró de que Ro no pudiera percibirla. 'Lo cierto es que cuida de él más de lo que se imagina…'

"_¿¡Qué dijiste?"_

'¿Yo? Nada…' Rió ella.

Caminaron por los largos pasillos del cuartel, afortunadamente cruzándose con apenas nadie que pudiese percatarse de la extraña conducta del Coronel. Todos estaban en silencio, excepto Sirius, que con curiosidad miraba todas partes haciendo comentarios como:

"_Así que es aquí donde trabajas ¿eh? Me recuerda un poco al Ministerio de Magia… aunque éste está bajo tierra ¿sabes? Es un sitio un poco tétrico. Bueno, a mí me pareció tétrico cuando me llevaron allí, ya sabes, para decir "Se condena al señor Sirius Black por tal tal y tal…" Los juzgados no son bonitos…Aunque hay más cosas a parte de juzgados… Tengo varios colegas que trabajan allí. Arthur Weasley, por ejemplo, es un buen tipo, del Departamento para la Regulación del Uso Incorrecto de Artefactos Muggles. ¡Oh! Y Kingsley _**(Insertar su apellido aquí xD)**_ que se encarga de buscarme. Bueno, no me busca porque ya sabe donde estoy, quiero decir, se supone que él tendría que encargarse de buscar donde estoy, pero en lugar de eso se dedica a dar pistas falsas para que no sepan donde estoy… Ya sabes, como ya te dije, soy un fugitivo, pero como Dumbledore confía en mí y eso… aunque es aburrido estar encerrado en tu propia casa… en fin ¿qué te decía? ¡Ah sí! Bonito lugar…"_

De pronto, al girar la esquina que conducía al pasillo donde se encontraba el despacho del coronel, se toparon con una figura inesperada.

'¡OH! General Hakuro.' Exclamó Riza sorprendida. Se apresuró a mostrarle sus respetos alzando la mano derecha con el saludo militar.

Roy se apresuró por hacer lo mismo, no podía permitirse vacilar ante un superior.

De pronto, Sirius no supo que hacer. Vaya, ¡aquel tipo era un General, seguro que era alguien importante! ¿Qué debía hacer? Quedarse quieto o… pero ya era demasiado tarde. Había observado el saludo de la teniente, y por inercia, automáticamente su única mano manejable se había apresurado a imitar el saludo militar.

El general permanecía con las cejas arqueadas observando el "doble saludo" de Mustang, y preguntándose si es que le estaba tomando el pelo…

Un sudor frío recorrió la frente de Roy al percatarse de la estupidez de su perruno amigo…

'Co…ronel Mustang, Teniente Hawkeye.' Se limitó a saludar con una leve revrencia y continuó su camino, no sin antes volverse para lanzar una última mirada de soslayo a Roy.

Una vez se perdieron de vista y cruzaron la puerta del despacho, después de que Roy suspirara aliviado, estalló la bomba.

" _Se… puede… saber… ¿!POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO¡¡¡?"_

"_¿Qué? ¡Yo sólo quería mostrar mis respetos!"_

"_¡PERO LOS RESPETOS NO SE MUESTRAN HACIENDO EL RIDÍCULO!"_

"_¡Fue un acto reflejo, se me fue la mano! No es fácil convivir solamente con una mano izquierda…¡Yo soy diestro!"_

" _Sí, ¡eres diestro y descerebrado! ¡Por su culpa ahora pensará que soy estúpido! O.. o que pienso que él es estúpido… ¡Santo cielo! ¿Es que no podía simplemente haber PERMANECIDO QUIERO?"_

"_¡Deja de gritarme! Tú no puedes entender el suplicio que estoy pasando…" _Sirius se llevó una mano a la frente en un gesto teatrero.

El rostro de Roy estaba rojo de ira, y probablemente agotado de pasar de la profunda furia a la indignación suprema en fracciones de segundo.

'¡DEJADLO YA! ¡TENEMOS INVITADOS!' Chilló Riza, y acto seguido un estridente disparo, que acompañó a la bala que pasó rozando la oreja derecha de Roy, cruzó la habitación, siendo suficiente para hacerles callar.

Al otro lado del despacho, encogidos en el sofá y mirando con una expresión de profundo terror, se encontraban los hermanos Elric, con los ojos fijos en el coronel y temiendo por sus vidas.

Un silencio impenetrable se apoderó de los que estaban en el despacho de Roy. Edo estaba mirando fijamente a Roy, quien le devolvía una mirada fría. Riza estaba entre ambos, mirando de un lado al otro sin saber como reaccionar. El silencio no permaneció mucho tiempo ya que de repente empezó a gritar Sirius:

'_¡¡¡Holaaaaaa!¿¿Qué tal?' _se acerco rapidamente a abrazarle_ '¿¿Como estasss? Soy Sirius Black... ¡¡Roy me ha hablado mucho de ti! Dijo que eras bajito...¡¡ tampoco es para tanto! Si conocieras a mi ahijado... es tan canijo y poca cosa… Pero bueno, también he oído que eres un alquimista famoso… Debe molar un montón, aunque creo que nunca cambiaría la alquimia por mi habilidad como animago, aunque quizás lo piense porque la única alquimia que conozco es la de encender el fuego... y tampoco es para tanto, eso lo hace cualquiera con una varita o con un mechero, no se porque presume tanto.'_

'_Ya claro… tu aún no has visto nada… además, ¿de qué hablas? Si tú no puedes ni encender una fogata… Bah... paso de inútiles..._'

Al se removió inquieto en su asiento y buscó la mirada de Riza.

'¿Así que es esto a lo que te referías con doble personalidad?'

'_¡Cuantas veces voy a tener que repetir que NO es doble personalidad! ¡Que tengo un tipo dentro!_' Exclamó Roy.

'¡Eso_! ¡Yo soy el tipo! No soy otra personalidad ni nada… ¡Yo tengo otro cuerpo! Pero lo he perdido… ¡Ayúdame a buscarlo! No es que no me guste estar aquí, es un mundo muy interesante… ¡y además nadie me persigue! Lo que pasa es que es algo incómodo estar aquí dentro, ¿sabes?_' Continuó Sirius. Después de haberse acostumbrado a aquella situación, le había dado la vena elocuente…

'_Es MUY incómodo'_ Rectificó Roy.

Edward se recostó en su asiento y se rascó la barbilla con expresión pensativa.

'Así que insinúas que ese tipo, Sirius Black, cruzó la Puerta y entró en tu cuerpo.'

Roy asintió con el ceño fruncido.

'Bueno, recuerdo que cuando yo crucé la puerta, también me encontré en un cuerpo que no era el mío. Era parecido, y tenía el mismo nombre, pero el "dueño" del cuerpo no se manifestó de ese modo… quiero decir, no fue capaz de controlarlo. Recuerdo que durante unos segundos lo escuché en mi cabeza, pero luego simplemente desapareció.'

'_Pero yo sigo aquí.'_ Dijo Roy.

'_Sí, y yo también estoy aquí.'_ Continuó Sirius.

'_Y quiero que salga.'_ Concluyó Roy.

Edward frunció el ceño.

'Supongo que es una situación que puede darse.' Se encogió de hombros.' Veamos… esto… ¿Sirius?

'_¿Si?'_

'¿Qué recuerdas del momento antes de llegar al cuerpo del Coronel?'

' _Bueno… recuerdo que estaba luchando. Con mi prima, Bellatrix Lestrange… esa maldita arpía…Bueno, lichábamos, en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia en Londres. Veamos, recuerdo que luchábamos en una sala con gradas, habíamos ido a rescatar a mi ahijado, Harry, y a sus amigos, que por alguna razón estaban metiéndose en líos. Justo detrás de mí había un portal con un velo negro, pero yo estaba más pendiente de apuntar con mi varita hacia Bella, que del arco… entonces… bueno, creo que me alcanzó, y me caí y creo que pasé a través del velo… y entonces me desperté aquí.'_

'¿No recuerdas haber visto una especie de puerta cuando caíste?'

'_Una puerta…'_ Sirius intentaba recordar lo que había ocurrido. Su mente estaba nublada, era como si al caer tras el velo, la cama en la que se había despertado, ya en el cuerpo de Roy, hubiera estado debajo de él. Recordaba una gran confusión, y una luz… _'Mmmm… quizás… tengo la vaga imagen de una gran puerta negra. Aunque no estoy seguro de lo que pasó después.'_

'Necesariamente tuviste que cruzar la Puerta para llegar aquí, pero si entraste en el cuerpo de tu "otro yo" quiere decir que dejaste tu cuerpo atrás. Aún debe seguir en la Puerta.'

'_¿Entonces, podré recuperarlo?'_

'En teoría sí…'

'_¿Cómo?'_

'No estoy seguro…' Edward dudó un momento.

'_¿Cómo lo hiciste tú?_' Preguntó Sirius con curiosidad.

'Lo cierto que se yo regresé a la puerta cuando… bueno…' Bajó la mirada y tardó un rato en contestar, buscando las palabras. No había sido una buena experiencia. 'Cuando el cuerpo de aquel Ed murió.'

El silencio envolvió la habitación. Todos los ojos estaban fijos en un Ed que miraba al suelo apretando los puños con una expresión triste. Nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio. Aquello no era la solución que habían esperado… bueno, al menos no era la solución que esperaba Roy. Despegó los labios para decir algo, pero se detuvo al no saber realmente qué decir. Sin duda tenía que haber otro modo, aquello no era, en ningún caso, viable.

…

Sin embargo, no todo el mundo compartía esa opinión.

…

Entre la quietud del cuarto, sólo interrumpida por las ramas de un árbol repiqueteando contra los cristales de la ventana, movidas por la brisa nocturna, puso observarse como si disimuladamente una mano izquierda enguantaba ascendía lenta y sigilosamente. Esperando no ser advertida, ésta se encaramó a la garganta de su propio dueño, rompiendo la armonía del ambiente.

'YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHHGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGGGGGG!'

Roy Mustang luchaba consigo mismo bajo la mirada atónita de sus invitados.

'¡¡QJÉ DIANTRE HACESSSSJSSSS!'

'¡EJSTATE QUIETO! ¡¡APENAS TE DOLERAAAAGGGLJLL!'

'¡¡ENERGUMENOGGGLGLGL QUÍTAME MI MANO DE ENCIMAAAAGGGGG!'

'¡¡YJA LE OÍSTE, ES LA UNICAGG SOLUJCIONNN!'

Cuando el Coronel cayó al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse, fue cuando unos alarmados Ed, Al y Riza creyeron necesario intervenir, o aquello pasaría a ser un mal mayor. Con dificultad, consiguieron paralizar ambas extremidades superiores del Coronel. Aparatosamente, mientras Edward y Al lo sujetaban contra el suelo, Riza apuntó a quitarse el cinturón para atarle las manos a la espalda.

'¡PARAD QUIETOS!' Exclamó, intentando hacer que dejara de patalear. Al lo solucionó apoyándose sobre los tobillos de Roy, mientras Ed y ella se encargaban del resto.

'¿Es que te has vuelto loco?'Exigió el hermano mayor.

'¡Sólo intentaba agilizar las cosas!' Se excusó Sirius desde alguna parte en el suelo de madera.

'¡AGILIZAR LAS COSAS MATÁNDOME!'

'¡Es la única manera!'

'¡DEJADLO YA O YO AGILIZARÉ LAS COSAS!' Gritó una histérica teniente, mientras apuntaba con su pistola a la sien de Roy.

Una vez se hubieron calmado (Aunque no dejaron de mantenerlo sujeto) apartó el arma con el rostro contraído por la furia.

'¡No tiene por qué ser la única solución!' Exclamó Edward. 'Tiene que haber otro modo.'

Sirius no parecía del todo conforme con lo que dijo Edo… pero por las dudas, y por aguante personal, sería mejor dejar de atentar contra Roy, ya que a él también le dolía lo que hacía.

'_Eres un maldito psicópata, no me extraña que estuvieras preso no se cuantos años.'_

'_Oh, vamos, ¿y tu qué? Seguro que si era al revés habrías reaccionado igual'_

Ed seguía mirando con miedo al coronel… Él no había intentado eso cuando viajó al otro mundo... pero...

La situación era extraña y no sabía como reaccionar, echó una mirada a la derecha y encontró los ojos de Riza que miraban con pena más que desconcierto las locuras del coronel. Cuando ella se dio cuenta que Ed la miraba... le dirijió la palabra

'Ed…como te dije, me preocupa mucho la seguridad del coronel. Y esto se pone cada vez peor. Esa solución no creo que nos ayude, tenemos que encontrar... ¡otra cosa!'

Edo se concentró un momento, estaba pensando, buscando con todas sus fuerzas otra respuesta, hasta q llegó a una conclusión.

'Bueno... la verdad es que yo no puedo ayudarles, pero podemos recurrir a mi maestra, ella es muy inteligente y... seguro podrá ayudarnos... y 'Ed dirigió una mirada rápida a Roy quien seguía peleando con Sirius gritándose cosas y hablándose a las manos. '**Necesitamos** ayuda'

** Lo de insertar apellido aquí, veamos, es una larga historia xD Resulta que estaba yo (Mab) escribiendo esa parte y cuando fui a hablar de Kinsgley pues, sinceramente, no tenia ni pajolera idea de cómo era el apellido.. Shakelbot? Sackelbut? ¡YO QUE SÉ! Pensé, ya se lo pondremos después, cuando Naty lo revise. La cosa es que le envié a Naty lo que llevaba y le hizo tanta gracia lo de "Insertar apellido aquí" que hemos decidido dejarlo xDDDDDDDDDDD Pero eso no signifique que no nos molestemos en currarnoslo y buscar información! El verdadero apellido de Kinsgley es: (Insertar _verdadero_ apellido aquí) Eh… vale vale, ya lo dejamos xD, ¡Shacklebolt¡ **


	5. Capítulo 5: Ariel Antimanchas

**Hola gente! somos nosotras de nuevo, despues de unas merecidas vacaciones( o mas bien lo contrario ya que fueron las clases lo que nos impidio escribir mas que nada). Eso, que despues de unas merecidas vacaciones estamos aca de nuevo con un capitulo mas! Muchas cosas nos han pasado desde que publicamos el ultimo capitulo! un año ha acabado, otro a comenzado, Naty ha cumplido años, Mab se ha pasado el Kindom Hearts, Akasha ha visto FMA..Pero.. Akchan no pinta nada aqui?.. claro que si.. es nuestra amiga! wii wii!salta No. nada, que.. mm. Estamos aqui de nuevo con otro capitulo mas para entretenerlos y hacer sufrir un poquito mas a Roy.. Lamentamos no poder conster los revs que nos dejaron antes, pero estamos cortos de tiempo y son bastantes..! sorry! pero que conste que los hemos leido y nos han echo muuuuucha ilusion! y os invitamos a seguir dejandonos mas! Bueno, sin mas que decir, y un saludo por parte de las autoras.. esperemos que disfruten de este nuevo capitulo**

**Capitulo 5: Ariel antimanchas**

'_¡Oh vaya! ¡Fíjate! Es igualito que el expresso de Hogwarts! Vaya, me trae tantos recuerdos… ¡¡Ohh, y fíjate! Es una de esas cosas muggles… ¿como se llama?'_

'_¿Cabina… telefónica?'_

'_¡Sí! ¡Exacto! ¡Una de esas cajas timofónicas! Recuerdo que una vez me quedé encerrado en una… bueno, no me quedé encerrado… ¡en realidad fue James quien bloqueó la cerradura! ¡Vaya! Nunca me acordé de devolverle aquella jugada… ¿Sabes? Pasé horas allí metido sin saber qué hacer, hasta que Remus se apiadó y volvió a por mí. Si no hubiera sido por él estoy seguro de que James hubiera pretendido dejarme allí toda la noche…'_

'_Oye… ¿es que no vas a cerrar el pico en TODO el viaje?'_ El coronel Mustang se frotó las doloridas sienes, pues hacía rato que una molesta y reverberante voz martilleaba sin cesar en su cerebro, utilizando sus propias cuerdas vocales como medio.

Era apenas mediodía, cuando el Coronel Mustang, con todo lo que ello implica, vease el alma de Sirius Black adherida a él como si se tratase de un bicho huésped; la teniente Riza Hawkeye, y los hermanos Edward y Alphonse Elric, se disponían a tomar un tren que les llevaría desde Central hasta el sur, a la ciudad donde residía Izumi, donde podrían reunirse con su maestra. Por precaución, Edward había intentado no darle demasiadas explicaciones a Izumi sobre el "problema" que tenían entre manos, ya que, por alguna razón, tenía la sensación de que no iba a tomárselo con buen humor.

Tras subir al tren aparatosamente, interrumpidos a cada segundo por los comentarios de profunda sorpresa de Sirius, lograron establecerse en sus asientos. Poco tiempo después, sonó el silbato, y el tren comenzó a moverse.

Sirius contempló con nostalgia como se alejaba la estación, para después abordar al grupo con docenas de anécdotas sobre sus viajes en el expreso de Hogwarts, sobre el día en que conoció a sus amigos, o sobre el día en el que casi perdieron el tren y tuvieron que provocar un "accidente" para obligarle a detenerse…

'¡Vaya! Eso tuvo que ser bueno.' Comentaba la teniente Hawkeye entre carcajadas, después de que Sirius les deleitara con una de sus aventuras merodeadoras. '¡Realmente sabíais como pasarlo bien! Eres muy gracioso…'

Entre tanto, Roy se debatía entre su dolor de cabeza, y la terrible, incómoda, desquiciante, aparentemente absurda pero latente sensación que por todos los medios intentaba sacudir de su atontada cabeza: "¿Por qué no deja de reírse? ¿Qué le ve de gracioso? ¿Por qué no deja de halagarle? ¡¡ARGHH! ¿Y POR QUÉ DIANTRE ME IMPORTA?"

'La verdad es que aquí nunca nos suceden cosas así de interesantes…' Riza suspiró exasperada. 'Los militares son gente aburrida…'

'_¡Eh! ¿A qué viene eso?_' Exclamó el coronel, llegando a su tope, después de haber permanecido horas sin mediar palabra.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, en parte por no estar segura de quién había dicho eso, y en parte por no entender que el coronel opinase lo contrario… ¿acaso se creía divertido?

'Bueno… ¡no se puede decir que tu oficina sea la alegría de la huerta! Hombre si no fuera por Breda o Havoc de vez en cuando…'

'_¡Pero si eres tu la que nos reprime cuando intentamos divertirnos!'_

'¡Eso es porque no tenéis autocontrol! Tiene que haber alguien que os recuerde que estais ahí para trabajar…'

'_¡Deja de contradecirte!'_

'Oye, ¿y a ti que mosca te ha picado? ¡Estaba hablando con Sirius!'

'_¡Simplemente defiendo mi integridad!'_

'_UUuHhhUIHuHUhhh… ¡Discusiones matrimoniales!'_

'¡¡CIERRA EL PICO!'

Después de gritar al unísono, tanto el coronel como la teniente se cruzaron de brazos, emitiendo un suspiro indignado, y decidieron que fijar la vista en el paisaje exterior era más provechoso que dejar percibir el ligero tono encarnado que asomaba en sus rostros.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente sobre el tren y tanto la teniente como el coronel estaban enfadados. Sirius en cambio estaba feliz de la vida, mirando con cara de felicidad para todos lados, pero con los brazos cruzados para expresar el enfado que tenia Roy.

'_¡¡Oh! ¡¡Roy! ¡¡Riza! ¡¡Mirad que chulo! ¡¡Cuánta agua!'_ Exclamó Sirius con felicidad

'Oh… Si... Esa ciudad es Aquroya, es una ciudad turística bastante famosa por aquí. Tiene una historia interesante' Riza contaba con mucho interés, pero Sirius sacó la cabeza por la ventana cual perro y se puso a mirar sonriente

'_¡¡Es preciosa! ¿Porqué no pasamos allí el día?... ¡¡Porfa! Parece muy bonito el lugar'_

'_¡No… NO NO NO y NO! No podemos perder el tiempo con esas estupideces.'_

'_Tu si que eres un amargado ¿verdad Roy?... Que soso eres, ¿no podrías divertirte aunque sea un rato? Podríamos pasar allí un buen rato y luego vamos a ver a esa persona que has dicho antes tu, total, no creo que pase nada si perdemos una tarde. nn Además, si consigues que me vaya de tu cuerpo, ya nunca volveré aquí y no tendré oportunidad de conocer ese sitio_.'

'¡¡Eso es verdad! Es la única oportunidad que tiene, ¿porqué no vamos?' Dijo Riza

'_¿Qué pasa? ¿No tengo autoridad aquí? Deberíamos atender los asuntos importantes primero…'_

'_PORFAAAAAAAAAS'_ Sirius puso la cara de pena mas grande que pudo con las manos cruzadas.

…

Media hora más tarde, una sonriente Riza, un excitado Sirius, unos contrariados hermanos Elric: "… Ayer mismo veraneábamos aquí… ", y un, no menos importante exasperado Roy Mustang se bajaban del tren en la estación de Aquroya para pasar una tarde de entretenido turismo estival.

'_Vaaaya… ¡éste lugar es fantástico! Hay agua por todas partes… Una vez James, Remus, Peter y yo fuimos a veranenar a un lugar parecido, aunque en Inglaterra no hay tanto sol…'_

'Me gustaría conocer Inglaterra…' Comentaba Riza, que se había quitado la chaqueta y se la había anudado a la cintura y se hacía visera con la mano derecha para evitar que el brillante sol le dañara los ojos, mientras caminaban por una ajetreada calle repleta de puestos y tiendas de souvenirs donde los comerciantes gritaban pegadizas cantinelas para atraer clientes.

Pronto pasaron por delante de un enorme puesto de helados. Había de todas las variedades, desde los típicos chocolate, vainilla, straciatella… hasta helados de té verde, frutas del bosque o mandarina, pasando por unos curiosos polos que habían sido moldeados para que se asemejaran a la cara de una mujer encapuchada bajo un cartel que rezaba "Helados de la ladrona Psiren, 0, 95!".

Al ver todos esos colores a Sirius se le iliminó la cara.

'_¡¡¡Oh! ¡Helados! Son igualitos a los que vendían hace años en el Callejón Diagon… vaya, hace tanto tiempo que no puedo ir allí… ¿Podemos comprar uno?'_ Sirius se dirigió a Riza con expresión suplicante.

'_No'_ Respondió desde su interior el Coronel.

'_¿Por qué no?'_

'_¡No me gustan!'_

'_Pero a mi sí… ¡Por favor!'_

'_¡Dije que no! Están fríos… y manchan!'_

'_¡Sólo uno!'_

'_No'_

'_¿Y un polo de Psiren?'_

'_No'_

'_¡Uno pequeño!'_

'_¡NO!'_

A éstas alturas de la discusión, Riza se vio obligada a intervenir. Puso los ojos en blanco y resoplando con una sonrisa cogió a Roy del brazo y lo… bueno, los arrastró hasta el mostrador de la heladería.

'¡Un helado no te hará daño coronel!'

'_Pero…'_

Cinco minutos después, todos salían del puesto lamiendo sonrientes un polo de Psiren. Roy miraba con nerviosismo el polo de Sirius cada vez que éste se lo acercaba a la boca, contemplando como lentamente el calor hacía que se fuera derritiendo por abajo…

'_Ten… cuidado…'_

Pero Sirius no estaba precisamente atento al estado de su helado. Obligaba a Roy a mirar a todas partes, sorprendiéndose con cada nuevo detalle que descubría de aquel extraño mundo. Hacía… ¿Cuánto? ¿15 años que no disfrutaba de unas vacaciones bajo la luz del sol? A pesar de estar sujeto en el cuerpo del coronel, por una vez en mucho tiempo se sentía libre. Le agradaba aquel lugar, y había cogido cariño a esas extrañas personas en apenas el par de días que llevaba allí. Si bien era cierto que a menudo le daba la sensación de estar rodeado de chiflados, no paraba de pensar en la de cosas que tendría para contarles a Harry y a Remus en cuando regresara. Se preguntó si sería posible regresar a éste mundo una vez hubiera recuperado su cuerpo, y si sería posible traer a Harry con él. "Ni lo sueñes…" Respondió una vocecilla grave en su mente, y Sirius soltó una risotada inquieta.

Se habían parado frente a un puesto de bisutería en el que Riza se debatía entre dos pares de pendientes, siendo aconsejada por la vendedora.

'¿Cuál os gusta más?' Se volvió hacia el coronel, al cual pilló por sorpresa pues estaba distraído mirando, obligado por Sirius, hacia un mono que tocaba las castañuelas sobre una caja de madera al otro lado de la calle, y al cual la gente tiraba monedas en el interior de un sombrero de copa. Cuando abrió la boca para responder a la pregunta de ella, otras palabras que no eran las que había pensado se adelantaron.

'Son mas bonitos los azules, no obstante…' Sirius dejó una pausa para hacerse el interesante. 'Las joyas no necesitan otras joyas para verse perfectas…' Y airadamente había obligado a la mano derecha de Roy a sujetar su absurdo polo de Psiren, para poder así tomar la mano de Riza y besarla en el dorso regalándole ala mujer una encantadora sonrisa.

La cara de Riza se tiñó de rojo, soltando una inquieta risilla murmuró para sí algo como "qué tonto" y se dio la vuelta para informar a la vendedora de que se quedaba los de color azul.

Progresivamente, el rostro del Coronel se iba tiñendo también de un color carmesí, inducido por la rabia. Apretaba tanto el palo del helado entre su puño, que consiguió quebrarlo, haciendo que los restos de la dulce cara de Psiren resbalaran hasta caer sobre sus zapatos.

'_¡¡AAAAAARGHH! ¡¡¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE! ¡¡MIS MEJORES ZAPATOS!'_

'_¡¡Ohh!¡¡ Perdon! ¡¡Perdon! ¡¡Pero no seas tan escandaloso! No es para tanto'_

'_¿¿QUE NO ES PARA TANTO? ¿SABES CUANTO ME COSTARON ESTOS ZAPATOS? ¿ERES INUTIL O QUÉ?'_

'_Oye, no seas tan quejica, recuerda que yo manejo tu mano izquierda… Y QUE SOY DIESTRO... no es tan fácil como te imaginas.'_

'_Da igual que seas diestro o no, sostener un helado no es una gran ciencia.'_

'Oh ya... callaos los dos.' Riza finalizo la conversación en tono cortante 'Tampoco es para tanto. Mirad, ese pequeño puerto es muy bonito, ¿porqué no vamos a hacernos unas fotos?'

'_¡¡¡Siii!_'Agregó Sirius muy contento _'¡¡¡Me encantan las fotos! Me gusta pasarme un rato pensando en que pirueta dejar impresa en la foto para que luego, cuando la vean la hagan…'_

'¿A que te refieres?' pregunto Riza intrigada.

'_Es que las fotos del mundo mágico son diferentes_' explico Sirius '_Allí tienen movimiento. Puedes, al momento en que te hacen la foto, imaginarte alguna maniobra, y luego repetirla durante el tiempo que dure la foto, esta muy bien'_

'¡¡Ohh! ¡¡Que interesante! Seria genial que las fotos aquí hiciesen eso! ¿A ti que te parece Edward?'

'Si.. seria bonito… tener fotos de la gente que hace mucho que no ves con movimiento..'

'Verdad Hermano… Como la foto en la que estamos con nuestro padre y con nuestra madre.' dijo Al

'Em.. Y a ti coronel, ¿que te parece?' Edo, incomodo, intento cambiar pronto de tema para no mencionar a su padre.

Tanto Roy como Sirius estaban en silencio oyendo lo que decían los demás, pero cuando el pequeño alquimista formulo esa pregunta, Roy bufó.

'_Yo no me creo ni una palabra de lo que dice este... seguro que todo eso es mentira'_

'_Oye... que mal genio tienes, yo no soy ningún mentiroso.'_

'_No digo que seas un mentiroso, si no que tienes mucha imaginación'_

'_Bah, cállate...'_

'_Pues yo si le creo'_ añadió Edo, entonces Roy hizo una mueca, mitad enfado, mitad sonrisa.

'_No me extraña._' dijo Roy a su subordinado

'Sirius, hazle callar, y cuéntanos más cosas del mundo mágico, ¡¡que es todo muy interesante!'

'_Ohh, será un placer, ¡¡me encanta contar cosas!... ¿sobre que quieren que hable? Hay muchísimas cosas diferentes y no sabría por dónde empezar.'_

'Mm. cualquier cosa… ¿Hay alguna manera de... convertirse en alguien más alto?' Preguntó Edo

'_Oh… tranquilo, no lo necesitas._' mintió Sirius.

'¿Mientras hablamos, porqué no vamos a comer algo? Ya es la hora de almorzar.' Sugirió Riza muy animada.

'_Sii.. me parece una estupenda idea, tengo muchísima hambre, así que podríamos comer algo delicioso.'_

'_¡¡Pero si recién acabaste de tomar un helado!'_

'_Y a ti que te importa'_

'_¡¡¡Es mi cuerpo al que estas atiborrando de comida!'_

'_¡¡Oh… venga ya! Tampoco es para tanto... Vamos que me apetece probar las delicias de aquí... Algo así como… un plato de carne con alguna salsa… o algo…'_

No sin un gruñido de resignación del Coronel, el grupo terminó comiendo en un pintoresco restaurante junto a la playa. Sirius disfrutó encantado de toda aquella comida frita, llena de grasa, tan diferente a los remilgados manjares de su Inglaterra, mientras Roy intentaba por todos los medios alejar cualquier tipo de salsa de su ropa.

Media hora después de comer, cómodamente repantingados en sus asientos y disfrutando de la calma reinante, a Riza se le ocurrió otra genial idea para convertir el día en unas verdaderas vacaciones de verano…

' Bueno… ¿Qué tal si ahora nos damos un baño en la playa?'


End file.
